Kind of Happily Ever After
by Calie1
Summary: “And live happily ever after?” She shrugged. “Maybe. I mean I don’t expect perfection. But I mean, kind of happily ever after would be nice.”


Notes: This is just a short one shot. Being in the middle of 'The Fall', and it being as heavy as it is, I felt I needed to write somehting light.

* * *

She sighed wistfully as she watched Lois laugh. Clark caught her as she stumbled, wine sloshing out of her glass, which only made her laugh harder.

"That doesn't sound like a proud maid of honor."

Chloe frowned, not even bothering to turn at the familiar voice. "I am." Something brushed her back, but she didn't need to turn to know it was his body leaning into her.

"Then why do you look so glum?"

His breath brushed against her ear, but she didn't notice. After a while she had learned to become accustomed to his proximity. It was comforting in ways that she never wanted to explore. "I'm not."

"Then why are you standing on the outside looking in, literally."

Because she couldn't plaster a smile on her face. She'd braved the cold chilly weather just to escape the happy atmosphere. "I needed some air."

"It's twenty degrees."

It was, and she was grateful for the warmth he radiated behind her. "So."

"So don't lie to me, or at least try a little harder."

"Nobody says I have to be happy all the time. It's a little suffocating, being in there with all those people. When I started planning this wedding shower I didn't realize Clark and Lois knew so many people." He chuckled behind her, but she didn't smile.

"Lois is a busy body. I'm sure only a fraction of the people here are people Clark knows."

He was right; Lois did have to many friends.

"But that isn't why you're out here."

Chloe chose not to respond. She wouldn't have been able to lie to him and she refused to tell him the truth.

"Can I guess?"

Still she refused to respond, he would try regardless.

"Recalling a conversation we had a long time ago, finding you just like this, I think you're jealous."

She bristled at his frank tone. She hadn't wanted to hear it out loud, especially when he made it sound so petty. "I'm happy with my life. I like what I do."

"This is different. You want that. You want to be Lois."

"I don't want Lois' life." She meant that. Chloe didn't want to be a reporter, she didn't want Clark.

"You want that happiness. You want to pretend what you do keeps you happy, but when it comes down to it you want to be the one getting married."

Chloe tried not to stiffen against him. The last thing she wanted him to notice was that he had gotten to her. Something wet hit her face and she looked up towards the dark sky. Small flakes were starting to float down and she frowned. Of course it would snow on Lois and Clark's wedding shower. It would probably be beautiful.

"We should get your coat."

She should. Her stocking clad legs were cold and the light sweater she had on wouldn't keep the cold out like her coat would. "I don't want to go inside yet." He sighed behind her, obviously displeased with her decision. Arms went around her, pulling her back against his chest, enveloping her in his coat. She couldn't help but burrow into his embrace.

"You didn't think I was going to give it to you did you?"

She couldn't help but smile. "No, I wouldn't want you be too much of a gentleman, to me at least." They stood in silence and she found herself able to relax against him and his warmth. She continued to watch Lois and Clark make their way around the room, laughing and generally having a good time. They deserved it; Chloe didn't want to deny them that. But still...

"You could always leave, do something easy, find that. The way we work, I know you never have time."

"And give up one thing to find another?" Chloe shook her head. "I did that once. I didn't like it."

"And now you're giving up that? What's the difference?"

"Because this way, I don't have to hide. I'm free to do what I want." But even as she spoke a lump formed in her throat and she could feel her eyes beginning to water with unshed tears.

"Chloe…"

She could hear the pity in his voice. "What do you want?" She snapped at him a little harsher then she intended, but she didn't need him making her upset.

"I don't want you to be upset."

She sighed. He was concerned, and she was okay with that, but she didn't want him to feel bad for her. "I know, I'll be fine."

"Can I ask you something?"

She shrugged against him and he tightened his arms tighter around her body.

"Forgetting for a moment what you do and that you feel like you might have to give a part of yourself up. Is that what you want?"

She saw him nod towards Lois and Clark from the corner of her eye. "It's not just about getting married. It's more than that." She admitted. "I want to be able to have it all like they do. A job I love and a chance to be able to share my secrets with the person I love without any consequence."

"And live happily ever after?"

She shrugged. "Maybe. I mean I don't expect perfection. But I mean, kind of happily ever after would be nice."

"Now, ask me what I want."

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Just humor me."

"Alright, fine, what do you want?" She asked with exasperation.

"I want you to stop acting like you don't know what's going on here. You know I wouldn't be holding anyone out here except you."

She swallowed, making herself ignore the truth of his words.

"I want you to start looking at what's right in front of you."

"I-." But he wasn't done.

"And I want you to realize that you don't have to trade one for the other. I would never make you do that. I'm your boss for fuck's sake Chloe. If anyone knows what the hell you're doing it's me."

She turned in his arm and looked up at him angrily. "Oliver, what the hell are you cursing at me for?"

He sighed and pulled her body flush against him. "I'm telling you that I want you and I want to be that other part you're missing from your life and all you can worry about is me cursing."

"Well I mean you can't come out here proclaiming your undying love and then curse at me."

"I didn't profess my undying love." She gave him a knowing look which he chose to ignore. "Nothing else works with you. So I figured the straight forward approach was best." She cocked an eyebrow as if waiting for him continue. "You don't think I could give you that?"

Chloe turned her head and looked in the direction he nodded, finding Lois in Clark's embrace. She turned again and looked back up at Oliver, finding herself parallel to the position her cousin was in. "Can you?" She asked fearfully. It wasn't even that she was worried he couldn't. The problem was that she was worried he could. It had been so long since she'd been in a real relationship. If she gave it a go with Oliver, it would be for real. Both of them had too much baggage and would be putting too much on the line for them to not really mean it. It couldn't just be a crush, a fling, or lust, it had to be real.

"Chloe…" He wrapped one arm tightly around her to keep her covered with his coat and brought his other hand to her face to brush wavy strands of blond hair from her face. The flakes clinging to the strands melted as soon as his fingers touched him. Gently, Oliver cradled her cheek with his palm. "I'll give you everything you want if you just let me."

"I don't want to be alone." She admitted, not caring anymore as his face lowered to her own.

"You're never alone."

His breath was warm against her lips as he whispered and she found her eyes fluttering shut in response just as his warm lips touched her own.


End file.
